Anjo e Chocolate
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Sabia que bastava experimentar o delicioso sabor adocicado e um tanto mentolado da guloseima feita de cacau para sentir como se o seu anjo estivesse ali. - Milo de Escorpião - Desafio não oficial de CdZ do subfórum NFF


**Anjo e chocolate  
**

**Theka Tsukishiro  
**

Categoria: Desafio não-oficial de CDZ, Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Songfic, Milo de Escorpião - Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco).

Advertências: Menção a relação homo afetiva.

**Tema escolhido:** Chocolate

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** 1

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Sabia que bastava experimentar o delicioso sabor adocicado e um tanto mentolado da guloseima feita de cacau para sentir como se o seu anjo estivesse ali.

**Música: **Angel – Aerosmith – Todos os direitos autorais reservados a eles e a gravadora.

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes e desabafos: **Bem, quem me conhece sabe que não sou uma ficwriter fadada a fazer fics angst, mas de uns tempos para cá, meus plots só tem sido com ideias tristes e amalucadas. Espero que se o Milo ficou OOC que me perdoem.

**Beta-reader:** Nana Pizani, minha melhor amiga e a pessoa que me atura quando mais preciso. Merci querida, por tudo, mas tudo mesmo. Adoro tu!

**oOoOoOo**

Não sabia quantas vezes a fio já havia percorrido aquela distância (que para ele não era nada) desde que seu amado se fora. Em seu peito, um vazio enorme. A saudade como companhia não estava fazendo-lhe bem. De santo, belicoso e másculo, o poderoso escorpiano parecia não ter mais nada. Sua dor o consumia. Sentia-se culpado por tudo e, especialmente por ter deixado aquele loiro passar por seu templo. Um suspiro. Os pés pareciam pesados demais. Voltou seus olhos para os céus, ainda estava na saída do templo de virgem. Não estava vindo de seu templo, tinha ido caminhar um pouco e pela primeira vez em anos achava que estava demorando muito para chegar ao décimo primeiro templo. Bufou. Os cabelos loiros levemente sendo movimentados pela brisa noturna. As noites eram piores para ele. Era quando mais sentia a falta do ruivo.

**I'm alone yeah i don't know if i can face the night**

_Estou sozinho, eu não sei se consigo encarar a noite_

**I'm in tears and the crying that i do is for you**

_Estou em lágrimas e o choro é por sua causa_

**I want your love let's break the wall between us**

_Eu quero o seu amor, vamos quebrar a parede entre nós_

**Don't make it tough, i'll put away my pride**

_Não dificulte as coisas, eu colocarei meu orgulho de lado_

**Enough's enough, i've suffered and i've seen the light**

_Agora já chega, eu sofri e vi a luz_

Imagens de horas antes do dia fatídico voltaram-lhe a mente. Engoliu em seco e piscou várias vezes, não poderia dar-se ao luxo de ser visto ainda pranteando alguém que já tinha ido há alguns meses. Suspirou. Decidido, retornou à caminhada. Precisava chegar até seu destino. Todas as noites era a mesma coisa. Torturava-se entrando no templo e lá ficando até que as lágrimas secassem e seu coração parasse de doer. Mas como fazer? Como não desejar tê-lo próximo e sentir-se amado novamente? Poder amar? Balançou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho.

Sem olhar para os lados e evitando qualquer encontro, ocultara seu cosmo poderoso e finalmente chegara ao templo de abóbada arredondada. Ao entrar no vasto salão, parte esta que conhecia muito bem, pareceu ser recebido por uma lufada de ar gelado. Fechou os olhos por uns minutos e não teve como lembrar-se de tempos em que tinha em seu amado o carinho que tanto necessitava. Lembrou-se das palavras de carinho, de quando o francês lhe dizia palavras em sua língua natal apenas para deixá-lo arrepiado...

**Baby**

_Baby_

**You're my angel come and save me tonight**

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite_

**You're my angel come and make it alright**

_Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

- Mon ange... – Murmurou. A voz baixa e rouca. – Camus costumava me chamar assim em momentos de carinho em que só eu pude conhecer, ter e receber... Sinto sua falta e hoje vejo que você era o anjo nessa relação conturbada e não eu, como sempre costumava dizer. Como eu gostaria de tê-lo aqui nessa noite... para me livrar desta solidão e me fazer voltar a me sentir bem. – Milo baixou os olhos e seguiu para a parte privativa do templo. As coisas dele ainda estavam ali. Ele fora incumbido de tirar tudo do local, mas ainda não tivera coragem. Faltara-lhe estômago para levar tudo embora. Poderia ter deixado com os servos, mas não. Sabia que o aquariano não iria gostar de ter qualquer um colocando as mãos em suas preciosidades, em seus livros e CDs.

Sem rumo, ganhou as escadas e seguiu para o quarto do amado. Evitara entrar naquele cômodo desde que seu dono não mais se encontrava nesse plano. Tocou a porta como se a maçaneta pudesse estar em brasa. Escancarou-a e entrou a passos decididos. Tinha de ter coragem, era um homem, um dos doze escolhidos para ostentar as armaduras do último e melhor escalão dos protetores da deusa.

Caminhou no escuro mesmo. Conhecia aquele local como a palma de sua mão. Puxou as grossas cortinas e deixou que a luz da lua, que começava a despontar no céu noturno, iluminasse o local. No céu, a constelação de aquário brilhava mais que qualquer outra. Baixou os olhos e sentiu o coração palpitar.

**Don't know what i'm gonna do about this feeling inside**

_Não sei o que fazer com este sentimento aqui dentro_

**Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride**

_Sim, é verdade a solidão virou minha companhia_

**Without your love, i'm nothing but a beggar**

_Sem seu amor, eu não sou nada só um mendigo_

**Without your love, a dog without a bone**

_Sem seu amor, um cachorro sem o osso_

**What can i do, i'm sleeping in this bed alone**

_O que devo fazer? Estou dormindo nesta cama sozinho_

Ele não sabia o que fazer com aquele sentimento. Não queria ficar fadado a viver de passado como já estava fazendo. Sem o amor de Camus tudo parecia muito difícil... respirar, viver. Já até pensara em aceitar tudo o que aparecia apenas para conseguir um pouco de paz, mas na primeira missão que fora após o falecimento do ruivo, tudo em que colocava os olhos parecia fazer com que ele se lembrasse do outro. Uma pequena lembrança, um local onde ambos já tivessem passado.

Na realidade era como Shaka havia dito. Ele estava tornando-se uma pessoa amargurada, perdida e sem destino. E a vida não se resumia somente aos sentimentos do escorpiano. Eles, como santos dourados, tinham muito por que zelar. Mas o que fazer se todas as noites a falta que Milo sentia de Camus ao seu lado o desestruturava? A cama ficava ainda maior e as noites mais longas.

Afastou-se da janela e sentou-se na cama que muitas vezes haviam dividido. Acendeu um candelabro ali esquecido e notou um pequeno estojinho de madeira. Conhecia aquilo. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Esquecido embaixo do objeto retangular, o cartão que ele caprichosamente havia escrito. O último regalo... A última caixa de chocolates finos com recheio de menta que havia presenteado o amado.

Abriu com cuidado o fecho e colocou a tampa de lado. Alguns bombons haviam sido degustados pelos dois em uma tórrida noite de amor. Fechou os olhos amargurado por lembrar-se com exatidão de tudo que haviam feito. De cada palavra dita e de como os deliciosos bombons foram consumidos. Não teria mais como ter uma noite como aquela.

- Camus, seu chocólatra... – Suspirou. – Achei que tinha comido tudo. – Murmurou. Pegou um bombom. Retirou o invólucro de papel e observou o delicado trabalho artesanal. O chocolate brilhante de cheiro maravilhoso. Levou aos lábios e deu a primeira mordida. Sabia que bastava experimentar o delicioso sabor adocicado e um tanto mentolado da guloseima feita de cacau para sentir como se seu anjo estivesse ali. Fechos os olhos e deixou o chocolate derreter em sua língua, seus lábios. O sabor mentolado... Abriu os olhos abruptamente ao sentir nova brisa fria entrar pela janela. Deixou a caixinha sobre o colchão e seguiu até perto das cortinas.

**You're the reason i live**

_Você é o motivo que eu vivo_

**You're the reason i die**

_Você é o motivo que eu morro_

**You're the reason i give when i break down and cry**

_Você é o motivo que eu dou quando eu não agüento e choro_

**Don't need no reason why**

_Não precisa de explicação_

**Baby, baby, baby**

_Baby, baby, baby_

Não soube dizer o que sentiu ao finalmente colocar todo o chocolate na boca. Talvez estivesse ficando louco. Sabia que Camus era seu motivo para estar vivo, o motivo, se preciso fosse, dele deixar até mesmo suas loucuras de lado... Pelo ruivo sabia que faria tudo, até mesmo morrer. Uma lágrima deslizou pela face bonita e bronzeada. Estava sozinho, não precisaria explicar-se. Poderia colocar para fora toda sua angústia, revolta e a saudade que estava sentindo.

Voltou para a cama e deixou o corpo cair pesadamente sobre o macio colchão. Os últimos bombons espalharam-se ao seu lado. O barulho da caixa de madeira ao tocar o chão de pedra fez com que ele voltasse para a realidade. Os olhos um tanto vermelhos. Choro não traria seu amor de volta à vida, mas já não aguentava mais segurar os sentimentos por tanto tempo. Sozinho choraria suas mágoas, sua saudade. A falta que sentia da presença um tanto gelada e distante do amado. Do amor que recebia quando, juntos, entre quatro paredes, estavam. Suspirou.

Sentou-se na cama e recolheu toda a deliciosa relíquia que tinha como último legado do namorado. Fechou a caixinha, mas não sem antes colocar mais um bombom na boca. Deixou com que derretesse e desejou que mais uma vez pudesse sentir a presença de seu amado ruivo. Que ele voltasse para deixar tudo bem, salvá-lo da noite e da solidão.

**You're my angel come and save me tonight**

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite_

**You're my angel come and make it alright**

_Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

**You're my angel come and save me tonight**

_Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite_

**You're my angel come and take it alright**

_Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem_

**Come and save me tonight**

_Venha e me salve esta noite_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

Nyaa... Devo estar ficando maluca né?

**Milo:** Se não está maluca tirou o mês para escrever fics tristes e que me separam do meu ruivo.

Veja bem, Milo. Pelo menos eu voltei a escrever com vocês, não é?

**Milo:** Mas eu não gostei. Não mesmo. Para Kardia e Dégel você elabora momentos românticos em um transatlântico...

**Camus:** Milo... o Titanic vai afundar... Kardia e Dégel estão dentro do Titanic.

**Milo:** Mero detalhe... os dois estão juntos. *olhar mortal para a loira* Talvez eu devesse mesmo lhe dar uma Antares no meio dessa sua fuça.

Pode dar, mas já sabe. Se eu morrer, sem continuação de fics e muito menos jogos de RPG.

**Camus:** Mon ange... Deixa ela pra lá. Sabe muito bem que se engrossar ela vai fazer birra e periga surgir outra do Saga comigo.

Aquariano, sabe que você me deu uma boa ideia! *olhinhos brilhantes, mas se escondendo atrás do ruivo* Segura ele. *apontando para o escorpiano* Leva ele para um quarto, Camus. Isso é falta de lemon. *voltando os olhos para os lados* Desculpem pessoal... sabe como é, meu momento no divã ultimamente tem sido um tanto atribulado. *vendo o aquariano levar o escorpiano a reboque para longe.*

Quero agradecer quem leu essa loucura e agradecer os comentários de todos vocês. Merci.

Beijos

**Theka**


End file.
